


Work Out

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [28]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Dressing Room Sex, Fluff, Friendship/Sex, Lashton - Freeform, Lazy Ashton, Luke Always Knows What To Do, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Mild Kink, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Playful Luke, Poor Calum, Riding, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Standing Position, Table Sex, Teasing, Tickling, Top Ashton, Touring, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke had walked into the dressing room, he had thought he would be alone but he was surprised when he found Ashton there; Ashton, who was supposed to be anywhere but there. Although Ashton claimed he was feeling sick, Luke knew it was something else, something that was right up his alley, and he took it up to him to help Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Out

Luke stepped into the dressing room and stopped dead in his track when he saw Ashton slouched on the couch, looking like he was about to fall asleep anytime soon. He had hoped to be alone and get some sleep but since Ashton was there, he would not mind a little chat with him. They were going to be on stage in a couple of hours and usually, at that time, Ashton would still be roaming around in the venue, talking to the crew, or he would venture outside to say hello or to simply explore the area but at that moment, Ashton was doing none of those. Instead, he was half-lying on the couch, his eyes were half closed, his thumbs were playing with the water bottle that he had in his hands and it looked like he did not realise he was not alone anymore; it did not take a genius to tell that something was wrong.

“Hey,” Luke said, quite loudly since Ashton did not hear the other two attempts that he had made.

Ashton lifted his head to finally notice Luke was there. “Hey.”

“What’s up? You don’t look too good.” Luke walked to the mirror and leant in close to look at his face.

The drummer’s eyes stayed glued to Luke and he watched him pick a wipe to wipe his hands before pressing a hand to his cheek to examine it. “I don’t know. I’m so tired. My brain doesn’t want to do anything and my muscles refuse to move. I could just fall asleep right here. I’m think I’m gonna be sick.”

Luke looked at Ashton in the mirror while he fixed his hair. “Sick as in you’re gonna puke or sick as in sick?”

“I don’t know… I’m just gonna be sick.” Ashton momentarily closed his eyes and pressed his palms against them but opened them again to look at Luke’s reflection. He was too tired to move but his eyes followed each ones of Luke’s movements.

“Do you want me to call someone?” The younger boy asked with concern.

“No…”

“You’re not sick, you’re just lazy,” Luke said as he turned around and placed his hands on his hips.

“No, I am siiiccckkk…”

“You’re being a drama queen. Come on, get up,” Luke laughed while kicking Ashton’s foot.

“Stopppp!”

“You’re such a baby. I like the other Ashton, who’s playful, hyper, always laughing. Bring him back.”

“Go annoy someone else, Luke.”

“You know what? I know exactly what you need.” 

“Let me guess,” Ashton raised an eyebrow at Luke and tossed the bottle on the other side of the couch. “Your special energy drink?”

Luke let out a laugh. “Energy drink? No, a little bit of work out is what you need to get your mind and body kick-start again.”

“Do I look like I wanna work out?”

“Trust me, it’s gonna work. Where are Michael and Calum?”

“They said they’re gonna ride the scooters around the venue. What are you doing?” the drummer asked when Luke moved to the door and shut it.

“Giving us a little bit of privacy,” Luke simply smiled.

“I knew when you said you know what I need, you were up to something.”

“I’m not doing anything. Just trying to help you out. Now shush.” Still smiling, Luke climbed into Ashton’s lap, straddling his thighs, and pressed a kiss to Ashton’s forehead. “Close your eyes and relax.”

Ashton raised an eyebrow but when Luke nodded and urged him to do it, he finally gave in. He let his head fall backward and closed his eyes, sighing when Luke pressed two fingers on either sides of his face. Slowly, Luke moved his fingers in circles at his temples, adding just a little amount of pressure, and he smiled when Ashton let out a small sound of appreciation that sounded almost like a moan and Luke bit the corner of his lower lip. He gently slid his fingers into the older boy’s hair and let his finger pads massage his scalp while his thumbs kept the circular motion going at his temples. His touches were light but they were soothing and they were serving their purpose and helping Ashton relax. Ashton again hummed as Luke’s fingers trailed lower to rub behind his ears while his thumbs were playing with his earlobes, in a ticklish yet satisfying way. Gradually, his hands trailed lower, grazing the side of his neck, to finally stop at his shoulders. His fingers were kneading the tension out of his muscles and Ashton could not help but let out a gasp when Luke massaged a particularly spot. That same action went on and on for long minutes before Luke grabbed the hem of Ashton’s black tee and pulled it off, for more contact.

Luke’s hands trailed down Ashton’s arms as he leant closer and blew a hot stream of air against the older boy’s lips. Instinctively, Ashton parted his lips and licked them, keeping his eyes close the whole time and sighing every time Luke would do it. He could feel Luke blowing across his lips and down the middle of his neck but he made no move, he stayed there and allowed Luke to keep going because knowing Luke, the younger boy would definitely try other things; things that he was not going to complain about. When Luke’s lips reached the middle of Ashton’s chest, he placed a kiss there and trailed his mouth back up, to connect their lips. He smiled when Ashton eagerly kissed him back and he again buried his fingers into the drummer’s hair. His finger pads massaged Ashton’s scalp and he playfully tugged on the locks, every now and then, while his lips were vigorously moving against Ashton’s wet ones. He pulled back a little when the older boy tugged on his bottom lip but again pressed their lips together when Ashton let go of it. Ashton placed his hands on Luke’s hips and trailed them down his thighs, to stop at his knees, before slipping them inside his black shorts. He moved them in an up and down motion, caressing Luke’s thighs in the process, while he kissed the side of the younger boy’s neck.

Ashton pulled back a little and, ignoring Luke’s moans of protests, he went on to get rid of his shirt. Then, he left a series of open-mouthed kisses from the bottom of Luke’s ear to his shoulder and moved it back to the crook of the younger boy’s neck before attaching it to his collarbone, where he laid more kisses as his hands kept caressing his thighs. He sucked on a particular spot while being careful not to mark it before moving to nibble just above Luke’s right nipple. Enclosing his hands around the drummer’s neck, Luke locked his fingers at his nape and rotated his ass against his penis. He smiled and kept repeating that action when Ashton groaned against the skin of his chest, causing a vibration in his entire body. When Ashton moved to suck the middle of his neck, Luke threw his head backward and he moved his hips back and forth, rubbing his ass against Ashton’s dick. Ashton did not seem to mind that because to balance things, he also thrust his hips upward and caused Luke to moan. As his hips were continuously moving against Luke’s, he pressed his tongue against Luke’s nipple and took it between his lips to lightly suck on the bud. Then, taking it between his teeth, he tugged on it lightly at first but then a little harder, until a cry escaped Luke’s lips, and he let go before rolling his tongue around it.

Luke placed a hand under Ashton’s chin and made the older boy look at him as he pressed a kiss to his jaw and rested their foreheads together. Placing his hands on the sides of the drummer’s neck, he trailed the left one down, grazing Ashton’s chest with the back of his fingers, and when it reached the waistband of his black skinnies, he trailed it back up while the other one went down. It went on like that; when one was going up, the other was going down. Ashton would shiver every time Luke would tickle his belly button but that did not stop the younger boy from continuing his ministration. The younger boy spread his fingers onto Ashton’s chest, feeling every bit of warm skin within his reach, and teased his nipples every time the tips of his fingers would brush them. He finally stopped at Ashton’s jeans and undid the button and zipper before hoisting himself up and allowing Ashton to push the jeans out of the way. Once that was done, Luke again settled onto Ashton’s penis and rubbed the material of his shorts against it, causing Ashton to hiss at the feel. He bit on the drummer’s shoulder when Ashton slipped a hand into his shorts and, wrapping his fingers around his penis, he lightly ran his hand along the length, in the confined area. Luke whispered a breathy ‘take it off’ and Ashton laughed into his ear before letting Luke get back to his feet.

Hooking his fingers under the elastic, he slowly dragged it down Luke’s leg while he kissed his hipbone. The kisses moved to the little hair that went from his belly button to his penis and Ashton’s mouth followed them to stop right at the base of his dick while his fingers grazed the sides of his legs as he pulled the shorts down. The moment Luke was completely naked, Ashton again pulled him into his lap and pressed a wet smooch to Luke’s lips. He then trailed his mouth down Luke’s chest while his hand followed the same path and when his mouth reached just above his belly button, he pushed Luke backward. Luke closed his eyes and rested his back against Ashton’s thighs as the older boy licked the head of his erection. Little by little, he felt himself being engulfed by the warmth of Ashton’s mouth and he let out a gasp when Ashton pulled away with a pop before taking him in again. Ashton rolled his tongue around the head, sucked the length in and pulled away to tease the head; the position was sort of awkward but it did not bother any of them. It seemed like an endless cycle that Luke was enjoying but he was brought back to reality when Ashton squeezed his balls.

The drummer massaged the balls, rubbing them each one in turn, before moving to Luke’s inner thigh to tickle him. Biting the side of his lower lip, Luke reached behind him and placed his hands on the floor, for some extra support as Ashton kept stroking and tickling his thighs and his head was rapidly bobbing in his lap. Feeling the strain in his calf from being in that awkward position, Luke unfolded his legs and wrapped them around Ashton’s waist, causing Ashton to shiver when his cold heel made with his back. Luke laughed and trailed his cold feet up and down the drummer’s back, in a playful way. Ashton clenched the muscles of his back and, pinching Luke’s inner thigh, he also let his teeth scrape the head of the other boy’s erection as punishment. He pulled back a little as the younger boy thrust into his mouth and held Luke’s hips in place before going back to suck him but when Luke thrust against his tongue again, he stopped.

“Why are you stopping? This was so good,” Luke whined.

“You nearly choked me,” Ashton coughed.

“Sorry. Suck me again.”

“Do you want a blowjob or something else? Because I clearly have other plans.”

“Ok… but I don’t have lube.”

“Seriously? You always carry lube around.”

“With all the three of you, I kinda ran out of it,” the younger boy shrugged.

“I guess we’ll have to find something around.”

“Hang on,” Luke got up and walked to Calum’s bag.

“What are you doing?”

“Just hold on.” Luke searched the bag for Calum’s bath kit and smiled when he found what he was looking for. “Tada!” He lifted a little bottle of body oil and grinned.

“How did you know…”

“I just do.”

“And why are you turning the stereo on?”

“You were already being kinda loud and I don’t want to be interrupted in the middle.”

“Loud? I was being loud? You’re the loud one.”

“Now shut up and kiss me.”

Luke climbed back into Ashton’s lap and connected their lips as he rubbed his bare ass against Ashton’s equally naked penis. Without wasting time, Ashton reached behind Luke and coated his erection before rubbing the head at Luke’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed upward but Luke’s completed his action by sliding down onto his dick. Luke lifted himself up and dropped back down as he connected his mouth to Ashton’s cheek. He laid a few kisses there, then to his jaw before moving to lap at his earlobe. At the same time, along with the up and down movement of his hips, his hands were doing the same and were grazing Ashton’s chest. Luke let his fingers roam over the skin that he had so many times caressed and twirled his index in the mass of blonde hair present there. Deciding to take control over the situation, Ashton placed his hands on each of Luke’s ass cheeks and held him in place as he thrust upward. He pulled back all the way and sharply pushed back inside. That action caused a loud moan to leave Luke’s parted lips and Ashton was glad that Luke had turned on the stereo because the sounds that Luke were making would definitely have caught unnecessary attention. His penis slipped out of Luke’s hole and Ashton groaned; the position was not adequate to his liking and he knew they had to shift to another position if they wanted to keep the heat up.

Pushing Luke on the couch, next to him, Ashton got to his feet and pulled Luke back up before walking them to the mirror. He quickly flipped Luke around and shoved his dick back in him, instantly resuming the speed that he had set. Ashton took hold of one of Luke’s legs and set it on the edge of the table, allowing himself to go deeper while he wrapped an arm around the younger boy’s waist and placed the other on the leg that was up. Luke grabbed the edge of the table and shut his eyes tight as Ashton was ramming into his ass. With the position that he was in, he found it impossible to move, at least not without making them land on the floor, and instead, he stayed still and let Ashton lead everything. Ashton looked at them in the mirror and swore against Luke’s shoulder blade; it was a déjà-vu situation and he had to admit it was one of his favourite thing. He let his teeth graze Luke’s skin before biting his shoulder and then trailing his mouth to the other one. He let his eye drift to Luke’s face, the way his eyes were closed, the way his nose would scrunch every now and then, the way his lips were parted and the way his chest was rapidly moving up and down as he breathed, and his eyes moved lower to Luke’s penis, which he took into one hand.

“Open your eyes,” Ashton whispered and licked Luke’s ear in the process.

Luke’s eyes fluttered open and he locked them with Ashton’s, in the mirror; their skins were flushed, they were covered with tiny droplets of sweat, their hair were messy and they were both panting. Ashton’s hand was fisting Luke’s dick at a faster pace, which was almost the same as the movements of his hips, which had also considerably increased; within a matter of minutes, things had escalated to a higher level and the temperature around them had also risen. Although Luke wanted to close his eyes, he forced them to stay open and kept them on the drummer. The leg that was holding his straight was threatening to give up and Luke was thankful for that hand that Ashton had around his waist, which was holding him in place. He licked his lips as he let his eyes fall on the hand that Ashton had around his penis, the way the older boy would twist his hand around his erection and the was his penis was rapidly moving in and out of his ass were almost too much to deal with. With a sharp cry, Luke emptied himself onto the table and dropped himself forward, pressing his head against the mirror as he tried to catch his breath. On the other hand, Ashton pulled out all the way and pushed back in repeatedly as he also chased his orgasm.

Luke lifted his head and again looked at Ashton’s reflection; when Ashton was looking into his eyes, Luke pressed his lips to the mirror, kissing his reflection while never breaking the eye contact. He pecked his own lips a few times and he could tell it was doing something to Ashton because the older boy was breathing heavier and faster. Still looking into Ashton’s eyes, Luke pushed his tongue past his lips and licked the mirror, in an attempt to make out with his own reflection before clenching his muscles around Ashton’s penis. Every time he was squeezing him, Ashton would scrunch his face but the movement of his hips never faltered. With one last sharp thrust into Luke’s ass, Ashton filled the younger boy. Shortly after, he pulled out of Luke and again flipped him around to kiss him. Luke wrapped arms around Ashton’s waist to support him while Ashton dropped his head onto Luke’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. “Shall we get dressed?” Ashton mumbled against Luke’s shoulder.

“As much as I want us to stay naked, I think you’re right.”

Pulling away from the hug, Ashton walked back to the couch, where he had been sitting, and dropped himself on it before grabbing his boxers, which he quickly pulled on. He nodded at Luke, who tossed him a towel, and he wrapped it around his neck as he watched Luke pull his boxers and shorts on. Ashton grabbed the bottle of water that he had tossed away earlier and gulped down half of its content.

“Slow down,” Luke laughed as he also dropped himself on the couch.

“It’s good to stay hydrated after working out.”

“Yeah,” Luke again laughed. “Are you still gonna be sick?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Ashton shrugged.

“You weren’t really sick; you were just horny.”

“What? Fuck off!”

“No, fuck me.”

“Seriously? Again?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of round two?”

“Don’t you ever get tired?”

“If there’s one thing I can handle without ever getting tired, that’s sex.”

“Unbelievable,” Ashton laughed while shaking his head and throwing his hands in the air.

“Back of the bus, after the show? You’re in?”

Ashton did not have time to answer because the door had flung open and Calum and Michael had walked in.

“What happened in here?” Calum asked as he looked around.

“We were just doing a little pre-show work out,” Luke smiled.

“Really?” Michael raised an eyebrow as he walked to the rider and opened a packet of M&M. “Why does it smell like sex in here then?”

Calum leant against the table by the mirror and looked at Luke and Ashton. “Why is the music so loud?”

“I told you, we were working out,” Luke replied while at the same time, Ashton mumbled, “I wouldn’t be leaning there if I were you.”

“What was that?” Calum frowned.

“Nothing,” Ashton laughed it off.

Calum rolled his eyes and placed his hand flat on the surface of the table, instantly making a face and pulling his hand away to look at it. “What the fuck? Yuck. Is that…”

“You guys are disgusting. On the table, really?” Michael made a face.

“No need to make a big deal out of it, guys. Ashton needed some help and I happened to be here and I couldn’t refuse.”

“Of course, it had to be you,” Calum scoffed and grabbed a wet wipe, to clean his hand, before taking a can of deodorant and spraying it around the room.

“Don’t be jealous, Cal. You’ll have your turn,” Luke smirked.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that,” Calum sighed and dove his hand into Michael’s M&M packet, grabbing a handful of the colourful candy before shoving them all into his mouth.

“Wait! Was that the hand that…” Michael asked as he stared at Calum.

The bassist opened his eyes wide and immediately spat the M&Ms on the floor, taking another wipe and wiping his mouth and tongue, causing Luke to laugh at the sight while Michael kept staring at him and Ashton shook his head at all the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
